I believe you-Lauren and Joey One Shot
by JLSterForEver
Summary: My first story about what should have happened on todays episode between Lauren and Joey! Summary isn't as good.


**Hey everyone, this is my first story EVER and it is about today's episode. This is how I wanted Joey and Lauren to go.**

**REVIEEEW:D **

Lauren woke up with a splitting headache not remembering last night's events at all. She sat up and rubbed her temples sighing, wondering what she had done. She reached over to the side to get her pink slide up phone and checked to see if she had any messages from Joey, which she usually did every morning. Confused she composed a new SMS and typed 'Morning Babe, why didn't you text me?' then deleting it not wanting to seem clingy. He would text in his own time. Sighing, she got up and went to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for the day.

Walking in to the kitchen she saw her mum and nan giving her suspicious looks.  
"What?" she asked as to why they were looking at her like that. With none of them replying she turned on her heel and went straight to the front door. She walked out stopping and looking over to number 23. She walked towards Joey's home, hoping he was there.

She stood outside waiting for someone to answer the door. Alice.  
"Alice, have you seen Joey?" She asked.  
"Err, no. He left early this morning. Look I'm late for work...I hope you and Joe work everything out" Alice said, and sent Lauren a sympathetic smile. What did she mean by 'sort everything out'? Confused, Lauren turned and walked back to number 5.

Joey sat in the Caff playing last nights events out in his head over and over again wondering why Lauren would do something like that. Breaking him out of his thoughts he looked up to see Lucy smiling at him. Oh god, what did she want now? Grabbing a hold of his hand, which made Joey flinch, Lucy sympathetically smiled at him.  
"Eat up, you need food in your stomach." She said, wanting Joey to fall for her schemes.  
"Didn't order anything" He replied bluntly, not wanting to get into any conversation at all with her considering the things she had done before.  
"So, look I care for you, unlike Lauren. So I suggest you eat, oh its on the house as well." She said. Looking up Joey looked at her studying her facial expression trying to figure out what she wanted. He released his hand from her grasp and stood up, everything was making sense to him now. He looked at her one last time, shot her a dirty and walked out of the Caff.

Lauren had got home and was walking up the stairs, sighing dramatically. She couldn't find Joey anywhere…what was she going to do. The events of last night had made no sense to her whatsoever, so she had no idea what was going to happen. Hearing her mother call her name from the stairs below her she turned and walked down the stairs a fraction.  
"Do you know the state you came home in yesterday Lauren?" She asked questioning her daughter something she did not know the answer to.  
"No mum, I didn't and you don't need to rub it in. I know I'm a failure, so please let me grieve in peace" she snapped at her mum, already annoyed at the present circumstances.  
"So you were to damn drunk to remember Lauren?" Tanya questioned, wanting to break the ice slowly.  
"Right mum, I've never gotten one of these talks before, what are you accusing me of doing now?" Lauren questioned wanting her mum to get straight to the point so she could go upstairs and mope.  
"My painkillers Lauren, The strong cancer ones. They've gone." Lauren looked at her mother in disbelief.  
"And you're thinking that IVE taken them mum? I know im an alcoholic, but no need of calling me a pill head now. Ay mum?"  
"Look me in the eyes Lauren, and tell me it wasn't you?" Tanya said, firmly.  
"IT WASN'T ME MUM!" Lauren yelled, staring her mum in the eyes for about a minute then pushing past and walking out of the door slamming it shut.

She ran down the steps and leaned on the wall for support, tears leaving her eyes. Her own mother thought she was a pill head, did she even know her? Feeling a familiar pair of arms wrapping around her waist.  
"I believe you babe, im sorry I didn't realise before. Lucy did spike your drink. Im so sorry for not believing you before" Joey whispered into Laurens ear, his own tears streaking down his face.  
"Take me home Joe, to yours" She said snuggling into Joeys chest while trying to control her own tears. He stopped her. Faced her toward him and planted a long, passionate kiss on her lips and then wrapped his arm around her.

**Erm, can you write in the review section as to whether you enjoyed reading this and if I should make more.  
ALSO, can you guys please watch the 'Meet a Muslim' video on youtube please:D. **


End file.
